Kisah Cinta Uchiha
by NaylaMaritzaSaputri
Summary: Kisah cinta Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Izumi
1. Chapter 1

Peringatan (PENTING SEKALI)

Naruto milik Mbah Masasih Kishimoto !

 _*KISAH CINTA UCHIHA*_

 _NORMAL POV_

 _Di suatu kamar yang megah dan mewah ..._

 _"Itachi, Cepet bangun, Nanti telat!"_

 _"Iya, Bu"_

 _Orang yang diapanggil Itachi itu langsung saja bangun dan bersiap - siap mandi._

 _ITACHI'S POV_

 _Aku terbangun dari kasurku karena teriakan ibu yang sangat keras, Aku pun langsung bangun dan mandi._

 _Seperti biasanya aku mengenakan kemeja polos berwarna biru tua berlengan panjang dengan celana panjang berwarna putih dan tidak lupa aku memakai dasi biru tua bergaris putih._

 _Oya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku._

 _Namaku Uchiha Itachi anak sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, Umurku 20 mempunyai orang yang kusuka di kampus ia sangat cantik, baik dan juga perhatian, Namanya Uchiha sudah cukup._

 _Back To Story..._

 _Aku segera ke bawah untuk sarapan pagi, Kulihat Ayah, Ibu, Dan adikku Sasuke berada di ruang makan keluargaku ini besar dan berinterior mahal, Kuakui aku memang beruntung memiliki keluarga yang kaya._

 _Lalu Ayah melirikku dan berkata_

 _"Itachi ayo makan kami sudah menggumu"_

 _Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan ikut sarapan bersama pun mulai menyantap makanan kita dengan suasana yang hening, Dentingan sendok dan garpu pun yang mengakhiri kegiatan kita._

 _"Ayo berangkat Itachi, Sasuke." Kata Ayah sambil melirikku dan adikku._

 _Aku dan Sasuke pun langsung mengambil tas dan berjalan menuju mobil lamborgini ayah._

 _Perjalanan ke kampus..._

 _"Hey, Itachi apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"Kata ayah sambil melirikku jail._

 _"Iya, ada ayah! Kak Itachi pernah memberitahuku!"Kata adikku sambil mengikuti gaya ayah melihatku._

 _"Oyaa?Pasti cantik, kan, Itachi?"_

 _Sambil menghela nafas aku pun mejawab "Iya, Ada sangat cantik, Namanya Uchiha Izumi, Memangnya kenapa?"_

 _"Wahh anakku ini naksir sama yang kayak gimana ya?, Jadi pengen tau, Kalo cantik bisa direbut looh... Kamu jadiin pacar kamu aja."Kejailan ayah pun dimulai.(Gara - gara author gw jadi kejebak dengan situasi ini.#Author ditendang sampe mental.)_

 _Seperti biasanya ayah mengajukan kesepakatan "Hey, Itachi kalo kau bisa nembak dia, Ayah beliin lamborgini kayak punya ayah!Gimana?"_

 _Ditambah dengan Sasuke pula "Iih lumayan banget loh kak!Ayah, tambahin cincin juga dong!."_

 _"Oke!"Jawab ayah mantep._

 _"Jail banget sih Ayah sama Sasuke!Tapi oke, aku terima tantanganyya dalam waktu 1 hari."Kataku dengan percaya diri._

 _Ayah dan Sasuke pun mengangguk mantep._

 _Mobil pun berhenti tanda sudah sampai di kampusku dan sekolah Sasuke._

 _"Good luck!"Kata Ayah dan Sasuke berbarengan._

 _Aku pun meneguk ludah..._

 _IZUMI'S POV_

 _Di Kampus..._

 _Saat aku di kampusku aku berjalan dengan sahabatku, Nohara berjalan sambil menerima sapaan dari para lelaki._

 _Oh ya, Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Izumi anak tunggal dari Uchiha Izumo dan Uchiha Mebuki,Umurku 20 tahun. Dikelasku ada orang yang kusukai dia sangat tampan, ramah, dan mudah tersenyum namanya Uchiha Itachi._

 _Back To Story..._

 _Aku melihat Itachi juga mendapat sapaan ramah dari para kami berpapasan entah kenapa dia berhenti berjalan dan melirikku sambil tersenyum dan mengatakan "Izumi, boleh bicara sebentar?"_

 _Aku pun menjawab diiringi pipi yang memerah "Tentu."_

 _Aku pun disuruh untuk pun berjalan di berdetak lebih cept dari kusadari kita sampai di tempat yang sepi._

 _ITACHI'S POV_

 _'Aku harus mengatakannya.'Batinku._

 _"Ada apa Itachi - kun?"_

 _"I-izum-mi mau-kah ka-kau"Ucapku terbata - bata 'Ayo Itachi!Kau bisa.'_

 _"Hm? Itachi - kun kau tidak apa - apa?"_

 _Dengan mengambil nafas perlahan - lahan kuucapkan "I-izumi maukah kau... menjadi pacarku?"_

 _IZUMI'S POV_

 _Apa ini sungguhan? Itachi memintaku menjadi pacarnya?! Aku tidak percaya ini terjadi! Aku pun menjawab dengan muka yang merah dan senang "Tentu Itachi - kun, Aku sudah lama menyukaimu"_

 _Itachi pun tersenyum puas mendengar jawabanku, Aku pun juga ikut senang._

 _NORMAL POV_

 _Ting...Tong.._

 _Bel pun berbunyi.._

 _"Itachi - kun ayo ke kelas!"_

 _"Ayo Izumi."_

 _Itachi dan Izumi pun duduk bersebelahan di kelas..._

 _PELAJARAN..._

 _(Pelajaran membosankan cuyyy!)_

 _Ting .. Tong.._

 _Bel istirahat pun berbunyi..._

 _"Izumi kau mau ke kantin?"_

 _"Tentu Itachi - kun"_

 _Dalam perjalanan ke kantin mereka pun dikelilingi para fans..._

 _"Ada apa?"Tanya mereka serempak._

 _"Kalian pacaran?"Kata salah satu dari fans mereka._

 _Itachi pun menjawab dengan datar " kenapa?"_

 _Mendengar jawaban Itachi semua fans ber oh ria dan satu persatu pergi._

 _Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke perjalanan Itachi selalu memegang tangan Izumi..._

 _Di Kantin_

 _"Izumi kamu mau apa?Aku traktir, Kamu cari tempat duduk ya.."_

 _"Terima kasih Itachi - kun, Aku mau Salmon Sashimi(Maaf kalo tulisannya salah)."_

 _"Ok"_

 _Izumi pun langsung mencari tempat duduk, Dan Itachi pun memesan makanan._

 _Itachi menghampiri Izumi dengan 2 Salmon Sashimi dan 2 Ocha segera mempersilahkan Itachi untuk duduk di pun mulai makan..._

 _"Yo, Itachi!"Sapa teman lelaki Itachi, Uchiha dibelakang Obito ada seseorang, Ternyata Rin._

 _"Izumi!"Sapa Rin ramah_

 _Izumi pun membalasnya "Rin!"_

 _"Itu pacarmu Itachi?"Kata Obito sambil menunjuk Izumi._

 _Itachi pun hanya mengangguk._

 _Obito dan Rin pun duduk di kursi yang tersisa di depan Izumi dan pun makan bersama..._

 _ITACHI'S POV_

 _Selain Izumi ramah dan baik ternyata ia juga punya banyak teman._

 _"Hoyy, Itachi, Rin, Izumi gimana kalau minggu ini kita double date!"_

 _"Boleh saja!"Kataku, Izumi, Dan Rin._

 _Sebenarnya aku sih setuju - setuju saja karena bisa mengurangi bebanku yang mungkin takkan pernah bisa yaitu mengajak Izumi kencan._

 _Entah kenapa aku ingin membuka Iphone mahalku, Saat kubuka... Jrengg..._

 _GROUP NAME :_

 _NEMBAK CEWE ITACHI_

 _AYAH : ITACHI GIMANA? UDH NEMBAK?_

 _SASUKE : KAK ITACHI UDH PERJANJIAN LOHHH HADIAHNYA WAW.._

 _AYAH : HALOOO ITACHI MANA YAAA._

 _AYAH : HALOOO_

 _AYAH : HALOOO_

 _SASUKE : KASIAN KAK, AYAH GK DILADENIN..._

 _AYAH : KASIANILAH AYAHMU YANG GANTENG LUAR BINASA_

 _SASUKE : GANTENG, TAPI LEBIH GANTENG ME!_

 _Bales ahhhh seru juga niehhh!_

 _ITACHI : YOI MAS GANTENG ITACHI UDH NEMBAK COI._

 _SASUKE : WIIHHIIII SO KUL_

 _AYAH : BENERAN?!_

 _ITACHI : SIAPA YANG GK MAU COBA SAMA MAS ITACHI GANTENG_

 _AYAH : HALAHHHH_

 _SASUKE : AYAH, KAKAK TADI DI SEKOLAH SAKING GANTENGNYA SASUKE INI DITEMBAK 17 ORANG LHOO_

 _AYAH : SO KULL PILIH SATU DONK MAS SASUKE_

 _ITACHI : WALAUPUN MAS GANTENG ITACHI UDH NEMBAK IZUMI TADI PAGI TETEP ADA FANS NEMBAK ADA 23 FANS CIHUYYY MAS ITACHI GK BAKAL BASI TAPI KAGAK NERIMA CEWEK AGAIN_

 _AYAH : AYAH MAU NGERJAIN TUGAS BABAIII_

 _"Itachi - kun balik ke kelas yuk, entar lagi bel"_

 _Aku pun mengangguk dan membalas di grup sekali lagi_

 _ITACHI : MAS GANTENG INI DIAJAK PACAR KE KELAS SEEE YAHH_

 _Kami pun beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan ke kelas..._

 _PELAJARAN..._

 _TING TONG TING TONG..._

 _Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaa bel pulang..._

 _"Hey Izumi, mau ke rumahku dulu?"_

 _"Tidak usah nanti merepotkan"_

 _"Tak apa, Aku akan antar kau pulang setelah itu, Kau tidak akan merepotkan keluargaku"_

 _"Yasudah kalau begitu"_

 _Di Jalan..._

 _Wahhhhgg seneng bgt Izumi ke rumah Horeeeeee horeeeee!_

 _Yeahhhh_

 _Aku dan Izumi berjalan kaki menuju sampailah kitaa._

 _"Selamat datang Tuan Itachi dan nona" Sapa para maid di Mansionku_

 _"Itachi sudah pulang?"Sahut ibuku_

 _"Hm"_

 _"Kau membawa siapa, Itachi?"Kata ibuku dengan tampang jail._

 _"Ibu perkenalkan dia Izumi, pacarku"_

 _"Oohhh, Selamat datang"Kata ibuku kepada Izumi dengan tersenyum._

 _"Maaf tante, merepotkan"Kata Izumi kepada ibuku._

 _"Tak apa"_

 _"Ibu, kalo baik marah - marah"Kataku mengejek ibu._

 _"APA KAU BILANG ITACHI?!"_

 _"Ehh?"Izumi tampak bingung._

 _"Tadi aku bilang "Ibu, kalo baik marah - marah"_

 _Ibu pun dengan cepatnya mengambil remot TV dan melemparnya ke arah ku dan kena tepat di bawah ...Nooooo._

 _"Aduhhhh"_

 _"Itachi - kun jangan jail begitu"_

 _"Tuh dengerin"Kata Ibu, mantap._

 _Tiba - tiba dari bawah lututku berdarahh._

 _"Itachi - kun berdarah!"_

 _Ibu pun hanya tersenyum jail._

 _Izumi pun mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk dan katanya dia bakal ngobatin kakiku cihuyyyy._

 _Ting tong.._

 _"Ayah nan ganteng dan Sasuke nan jelek pulangsss"Kata Ayah_

 _"Adanya kebalikannya kaleee"Sasuke ngebales._

 _Dan mereka pun terbelalak Izumi sedang mengobati kakiku_

 _"SELAMAT ANDA MENDAPATKAN LAMBORGINI KAYAK PUNYA AYAH DAN CINCIN"Kata Sasuke jail._

 _"Cihuyyy"Lanjut ayah_

 _"Kau pacarnya kakak kan?"Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk Izumi._

 _Izumi pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum._

 _NORMAL POV_

 _Mereka pun minum teh bersama..._

 _"Itachi - kun aku pulang yaa.. Udah jam 7"_

 _Itachi pun menghabiskan tehnya yang tinggal dikit dan mengatakan "Ayo. Kuantar"_

 _Izumi pun tersenyum dan pamit dengan keluarga Uchiha._

 _Itachi pun mengantar Izumi dan kembali kerumahnya dan beristirahat..._

APA YANG AKAN TERJADI SELAJUTNYA

 _TBC_

MAAFKAN KESALAHANKU PEMBACA,

SAYA BARU PEMULAAA SORRYY

SILAHKAN KRITIK FANFIC INI

RNR...


	2. Kencan Di Taman

CHAPTER 2 - KENCAN DI TAMAN

IZUMI'S POV

Besoknya aku bangun, Aku langsung mandi dan bosen/bingung mau ngapain hari ini, hari ini hari minggu aku jarang sarapan gara - gara males. BBM Itachi -kun dehh...

Kulihat Itachi sudah duluan mengirim BBM..

ITACHI : Halo Izumi-chan? Sudah bangun?

IZUMI -CHAN : Sudah Itachi -kun

ITACHI : Kau ada kerjaan?

IZUMI -CHAN : Tidak.

ITACHI : Ke taman yuk!

IZUMI -CHAN : Boleh

ITACHI : Aku jemput di depan rumahmu.

Aku pun menutup hp ku dan bersiap - siap.

Aku menggati pakaianku dengan dress violet bermotif bunga mawar putih selutut tanpa lengan, Dipadu dengan jaket putih bermotif bunga violet lengan panjang, Aku memakai sepatu high heels tinngi 3 cm ber warna putih polos, Tak lupa aku memakai sedikit bedak, lipgloss, Dan rambutku kubiarkan tergerai luar pun terdengar suara klakson mobil, Aku pun langsung mengambil tas selempang kecilku yang berisi dompet pun berlari kecil kedepan rumahku dan bertemu Itachi.

Kulihat Itachi memakai kemeja putih dengan blazer hitam dipadu dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

ITACHI'S POV

Aku mengajak Izumi ke Taman, Kulihat Izumi sangat cantik, Pipiku memerah saat kulihat dia.

"Itachi - kun mukanya merah, gak papa?"

"Eeeh, Gak papa kok."Jawabku gugup, Langsung saja kubukakan pintu mobil dan menyuruhnya masuk dan aku pun juga segera masuk dan mengendarai mobilku.

NORMAL POV

Itachi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tak terduga, Kita lihat pemirsa wajah Izumi yang takut setengah mati...

*Sabar yah Izumi #Author paling cantik*

*#Izumi Loh kan author yang buat aku menderita... Hiks.. Hiks.. *#Itachi Author apaan sih jelas jelas Izumi paling cantik + aku gk pernah mengemudi kayak gitu, kan waktu itu belom ada mobil* *#Author Namanya juga ngarang... Kalian kejam banget sih sama author... Hiks.. Hiks..*/kok ikutan nangis yak *#ItaIzu AUTHOR LEBAY, NORAK, GK JE DEHHHH...*

Haa udahlah daripada nonton author dan ItaIzu berantem kita back to story aja...

Back To Story ~~~

"I-itachi -ku-n ja-jangan ce-pe-t - cep-et!"

"Eh Izumi -chan takut?" kata Itachi sambil melihat Izumi, Itachi pun mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya lalu memberhentikkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan.

"Eh, maaf ya Izumi."

"I-iya." rupanya Izumi masih shock #lebay

"Huhhh, aku memang tidak bisa mengontrol kecepatan mengemudiku."

"E-eh? tidak apa - apa Itachi -kun!"

"Hn."

'Aelah ke - Uchihaannya muncul deh.' batin Izumi

"Hhhh, sudah ayo lanjutin ke taman, bentar lagi nyampe."

"Hn." kata itu keluar lagi dari mulut sang pria diikuti anggukannya.

Itachi pun mulai mengendarai mobilnya lagi, tetapi kali ini pelan sekali mungkin 15 meter/menit?, sang pengendara juga terdiam dan terus saja mengemudi seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Itachi -kun jangan begitu, lagipula aku juga tidak bisa mengemudi." kata Izumi menenangkan pacarnya ini.

"Hn, kaukan perempuan."

"Iya sih, tapi pasti kita semua punya kekurangan Itachi - kun."

Setelah kata itu keluar dari mulut sang nyonya Uchiha keadaan pun kembali hening... Akhirnya mobil mewah itu pun berhenti di parkiran sebuah taman yang hijau luas indah, dll deh pokoknya bagus.

"Ayo turun Itachi -kun."

Yang diajak masih saja terdiam, yaelah kgk bisa nyetir doang... *#Itachi Apaan sih author kejam deh ama mas guanteng ini*

"Itachi -kun!"

Tidak ada jawaban, nengok aja kagak...

"Hhhh.. Ayo turun Itachi -kun!"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.. Keheningan pun dimulai lagi...

1 jam, tidak ada yang membuka mulut..

2 jam, niat ngomong aja kagak ada..

3 jam,

'Ini jam berapa ya?' batin sang Itachi pada dirinya, Bener aja dari tadi dia ngeliat jalan kedepan kagak ngeliat sedikit pun ke kekasihnya...

'Astaga ini jam 1.56 siang, Izumi gak laper? Kok dari tadi gak ngomong yah?' batin sang pria lagi.

ITACHI'S POV

Gk nyangka udah 3 jam kayak gini sama Izumi.. Semoga dia gak marah, Salah gua sih kagal bisa nyetir aduhhhh gimana rumit banget dekhhh, Coba deh.

Aku pun memutar kepalaku 90° kulihat bangku sebelahku tidak ditempati seorang yang terbelalak!

'Dimana Izumi, Izumi -chan kau dimana, kenapa aku gak sadar kamu keluar...'

Langsung saja aku keluar mobilku dan berlari mencari Izumi.

'Gimana kalau Izumi diculik'

Aku pun menengok kanan kiri dan hasilnya nihil!

'Izumi, kau dimana! Tolong! Bagaimana ini...'

Itachi baka kenapa kau begini! Izumi itu PACAR MU,Aneh sekali kau ini Itachi! Pacar macam apa aku ini! Aku tidak berhak mendapat kan Izumi!

'Izumi.. Dimana kau?'

"Itachi -kun bukannya aku suruh tunggu di mobil? Aku cariin tau!" akhirnya suara insan yang kucari kutemukan.

"Nee Izumi -chan maafkan aku ini, aku memang Itachi no Baka!" kataku meminta maaf.

"Aah sudahlah Itachi -kun, duduk disitu yuk!" ajaknya sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi putih yang lumayan panjang dengan meja putih di depannya.

Oya aku lupa ini sudah hampir sore dan kita belum makan.

"Izumi -chan, ke restoran itu yuk, kamu gak laper?"

"Aku lupa kita belum makan Itachi -kun, Ayo!"

Aku pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan, Izumi mengikutiku ke restoran pun memasuki restoran tersebut dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela di pojok restoran.

"Permisi tuan dan nyonya, inging memesan apa?" kata pelayan yang datang.

"Hn, Izumi kau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau.. Hmm.. Salmon Sushi Roll dan Ocha panas."

"Baiklah.. 2 Salmon Sushi Roll, 2 Ocha panas dan.. Izumi, kau mau es krim apa?"

"Hmm aku mau Waffle Ice Cream rasa coklat."

"Ok, dan 1 Waffle Ice Cream rasa Coklat Dan 1 lagi rasa Capucino."

"Apa kalian sedang kencan? jika begitu kalian dapat 50% discount karena kami sedang ada promosi harga." tawar pelayan tersebut.

"Ya, kami sedang kencan." jawabku.

Pelayan itu pun mengangguk dan segera pergi kearah dapur restoran.

Kulihat kini wajah Izumi merah, apa dia sakit?

IZUMI'S POV

Entah apa yan membuatku tiba - tiba pusing dari tadi, rasanya aku seperti ingin pingsan, dan sepertinya ketahuan Itachi karena wajahku merah kelelahan.

"Izumi kau sakit?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"A-aah ti-tidak Itach-i -kun" bohongku, tapi sepertinya Itachi tidak bisa kubohongi.

"Ta-tapi -" omongannya terhenti begitu pelayan datang membawa makanan kita.

"Maaf, tuan nyonya, ini makanannya!"

"Ya, terima kasih." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

'Untung saja ada pelayan' batinku

Aku pun mulai memakan Sushi ku dan sekali - kali menyeruput ocha Sushi ku habis, aku mulai memakan es krim ku, kulihat Itachi menulis sesuatu di tisu yang disediakan, lalu ia menaruhnya di atas meja yang pas di tengah tengah es krim yang kita itu berisi kata 'BOHONG'' yang disilang.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku dan

sebaliknya..."

"Es krimnya.." Aku baru nyadar kalo es krim yang kumakan berwarna rambutku dan yang ia makan berwarna kehitaman seperti rambutnya.

Diapun mengangguk

"Kau sakit Izumi?"

Aku pun mengangguk pasrah.

"Kita pulang sekarang." ujarnya

Diapun segera membayar dan kuikuti dia ke arah mobil, dan tiba - tiba saja kepalaku terasa pening dan berat dan..

Brukk...

Tubuhku jatuh begitu saja dan hasilnya tubuhku jatuh ke Itachi.

ITACHI'S POV

"IZUMI! IZUMI! BANGUN!"

Kulihat Izumi jatuh kearahku dan langsung saja ku tangkap.. Ya dia pingsan.. Kugendong dia ala bridal style ke mobilku dan aku pun mengemudi menuju rumah sakit dirumah sakit, aku meminta tolong para suster yang lewat untuk membantu Izumi, mereka pun membantuku dan Izumi dibawa ke sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit saja aku menelpon ibu..

"Ibu tadi Izumi pingsan!"

"Apa?! Kok bisa?"

"Gk tau! Pokoknya ibu, ayah sama Sasuke buruan ke sini!"

"Oke, oke kamu dimana?"

"Konoha Hospital kamar 274"

T

B

C

RNR?

MAKLUMIN AUTHOR BARU, MAAF JUGA PENDEK, SOAL TULISAN TIDAK BISA DIPUNGKIRI LAGI MASIH JELEK. KEPINTERAN AUTHOR SEBATES RANGKING 2 DIKELAS AJA.. MAAF YA DATA YANG AWAL AWAL ITU KE APUS JADINYA PENDEK.


End file.
